Distance Has Opened My Eyes
by HarperC23
Summary: He flirted and lead Kurt on, thinking he could write it off as being friendly. That changed night Kurt catches him with another guy, Kurt demands space. In Blaine's absence Kurt starts a new relationship. Now Blaine's eyes are finally open he loves Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys Harper here, well back that is. This is not my first fic, however it is my first fic in about two years. I do my fics differently, one thing that is different is I cast at least 6-10 of my own original characters, who I cast with actual actors. I started this fic a few months ago with my OC love interest name being **KENDALL** but since Glee decided to have it's own **KENDALL I HAVE CHANGED THE NAME TO KENDALL. ALSO KENDALL'S ROLE WAS RECASTED WHEN ORIGINALLY IT WAS CARTER JENKINS PORTRAYING HIM IT IS NOW TAYLOR LAUTNER.** Anyway I am going to working on four fics at once so the reviews is what takes priority to me.

COUPLES: KURT/OC, KURT/BLAINE (MAYBE/EVENTUAL), TONS OF OC/OC. VERY MINOR ND APPEARANCES AS THIS ALL TAKES PLACE WHILE KURT IS STILL AT DALTON.

**CAST OF ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:**

**SUMMER DELLACOURT (NIKKI BLONSKY) – Kurt's friend at Crawford County Day Academy, girlfriend of PEYTON MATTHEWS.**

**PEYTON MATTHEWS (STEVEN R. MCQUEEN) – Kurt's roommate/Summer's boyfriend.**

**ELLE PEEKE (EMMA STONE) – Summer's roommate/Kurt's friend/Girlfriend of RYAN MOSS.**

**BROOKE HATHAWAY (MISCHA BARTON) – Attends CCDA, friends with Kurt and Girls, girlfriend of ETHAN NOLAND.**

**ETHAN NOLAND (ADAM BRODY) – Boyfriend of Brooke Hathaway.**

**RYAN MOSS (ANDREW GARFIELD) – Elle's boyfriend/Warbler/Cousin of KENDALL PORTER.**

**KENDALL PORTER (TAYLOR LAUTNER) – Warbler/Ryan's Cousin/Love interest for Kurt.**

**COURTNEY COOPER (LEIGHTON MEESTER) – Kurt's friend/friend's with other CCDA girls/Girlfriend of MERCER WELLS.**

**MERCER WELLS (PENN BADGELY) – Courtney's boyfriend, best friend of KENDALL PORTER.**

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW MAYBE A COUPLE MORE ADD ON'S LATER.**

**SYNOPSIS: **After months of shameless flirting, Kurt comes to believe Blaine is coming closer and closer to finally realizing they belong together. This all changes the night Kurt finds him making out with another guy at a party held by one of Kurt's friend from Crawford. With a shattered heart he realizes he needs to move on, and the best way to do that is to distance himself from Blaine, which leads him to form new friendship's and a suitor he never knew he had. However, the more distance he puts between himself and Blaine, the more obvious it becomes to Blaine that he indeed does have feelings for Kurt, but is it to late? READ BELOW!

**THE DISTANCE HAS OPENED MY EYES: (CH.1: Party Foul's & Shattered Hearts)**

"Hey if your drinking tonight, and getting as Summer put it deeply wasted, I am making it my job to make sure no one messes with you." Blaine said as he drove them to Summer Dellacourt's mansion, a girl whom Kurt had instantly become friends with as well as her girlfriends the minute his roommate Peyton introduced them.

Kurt turned his attention from his phone's screen that displayed a text from Summer demanding they hurry up and get there towards Blaine, allowing amusement to be shown on his face. "Oh really? And whom there will be messing with me exactly? More importantly what exactly will you do if someone does mess with me, huh hobbit?" He asked with amusement on the outside but genuine curiosity on the inside.

"Hey I maybe short but I will take out anyone who gives you any unwanted attention." Blaine replied as he finally entered Summer's driveway and parked the car. He then quickly got out and ran to Kurt's side and opened his door for him as he always did. This caused Kurt's heart and brain to work overtime, because this is stuff that people in a relationship act with each other. This is how Blaine had been acting around him for the past three months, and though at first Kurt promised himself he wouldn't read into the actions, three months later he couldn't help but hope that the feelings he had for Blaine where finally being reciprocated.

The feeling only grew stronger when Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and walked into the party that was in full swing. "Careful Blaine, someone might think we are a couple" Kurt whispered as they made their way to the kitchen where all the booze and most likely Kurt's friends were. "That's not the worst thing for someone to think tonight." Blaine replied and then followed the comment with placing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips freezing the younger boy in a deep haze. It only lasted a second but it was the longest second in Kurt's life. Time stopped and it was just the two of them that is until a voice screamed in Kurt's hear pulling him away from Blaine's lips and bringing him back to reality.

"KURT! You're here, and we're kissing Blaine, does this mean Anderson finally manned up and stopped playing with your emotions?" Summer asked with disinterest as she began walking Kurt away from Blaine. It was no secret Summer didn't find Blaine Anderson as appealing as all of Warblers, and more importantly Kurt did.

Noticing Blaine's demeanor change from playful to obviously pissed, Kurt quickly laughed it off as a joke of Summer's, hoping this party wouldn't turn into another verbal smack down between the two. "No such luck, Summer, Blaine is just playing sending a message to any unwanted attention that I may be taken." Kurt replied but when he did Blaine noticed the irritation in his voice, did that upset him? He thought he would appreciate it. He didn't miss the glare Summer sent him as she lead Kurt over to her boyfriend and Kurt's roommate and other best friend at Dalton, Peyton Matthews. Kurt smiled as saw his roommate playing his most favorite game, beer pong. Seriously if beer pong could be a professional sport Peyton went on to say he would've ditched football and gone straight to that. Of course by his side was his faithful team mate Kurt's favorite new girlfriend (but don't tell anyone) Elle Peeke, celebrating her winning shot by teasing her the losing team a.k.a. Elle's boyfriend Ryan Moss, but it was as he took notice of the other boy, the other boy who most certainly wasn't usual partner Mercer Wells. No this boy was taller than Mercer, and was at least in Kurt's eyes other than Blaine, the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. Yet this wasn't the first time he had seen him, no he knew this boy, well knew the boy was in his English class, but didn't really know. However this fact never stopped Kurt occasionally catching what he was sure in his head, the boy staring at him across the room with want in his eyes.

"KURT, KURT!" a voice screamed in his ear and brought him back to reality, turning towards the disturbance he was face to face with Summer handing him a shot of tequila, salt and a lime with a knowing smile on her face. "Who's got you thinking so hard Kurt?" Summer asked playfully, as she noticed Blaine trading glances of dare she say hurt or concern at Kurt, and obvious hatred at her dear friend Kendall Porter. _About time I gave you back what your giving my Kurt, self-centered dick. _Summer thought as she handed another shot to Elle as the last two member's of her amazing group of friends Brooke Hathaway and Courtney Cooper formed a circle with Kurt and quickly each did the shot, licked the salt off whatever body part the put on the person to the left of them, and ate the lime. However, unlike his girlfriend's while Kurt was licking salt off Brooke's neck, he couldn't see the look of desire being thrown at him by not one but two pairs of eyes, one quite used to wanting Kurt Hummel, the other completely confused.

_What the hell? Since when does Kurt licking salt off a girl's neck cause this feeling? Knock it off Blaine, it's a sexy thing to do, gender by damned. Besides Kurt is hot, things he does will be hot from times to time stop thinking so much, I need a distraction and oh god, Ollie your right on time! _Blaine's thought went from panicked to calmed when he noticed his ex, Ollie Becker giving him bedroom eyes and motioning to follow him upstairs. The motion alone caused Blaine's thoughts to stray from Kurt, to just a night of fun with an ex, and that is what he needed. Before he followed his ex upstairs he turned to Kurt who was downing another shot of tequila and licking Elle's neck, _seriously what is it with Kurt's female neck fetish? _Blaine asked himself as he took the third shot from a quite obviously annoyed Summer and downed it causing Kurt and the girls to object.

"Kurt you promised, not to much tonight. I'm going to go catch up with an old friend, so I'll be back to take you back to Dalton later, ok?" Blaine asked getting him more annoyed looks thrown at him from not just Summer, but everyone surrounding the table, more importantly Kendall.

"Your not the boss of him Blaine, and he doesn't have to go back to Dalton tonight, he can crash here with the rest of us." To everyone's surprise the angered response didn't come from Summer but Peyton who was usually very friendly to Blaine.

"I wasn't trying to" Blaine started but was cut off by Kurt.

"Blaine it's fine, but they are right, this is a party and I am allowed to have fun with my friends, just like you going to do with your friend." Kurt replied softly, _a whole different kind of fun. _Blaine's thought rushed out.

"I also decided to crash here tonight anyway so if you want to go, you can go." Kurt finished, but he didn't say it in an irritated tone, he smiled when he finished, clearly waiting for a response.

"Well, ok if your sure, you sure you can manage on your own?"

"For fuck sake's he isn't on his own, he's with friends, we care about him, I wouldn't hurt him or let anyone hurt him, that's where we differ." Summer screamed as she began making her way to Blaine but was held back by Peyton. "Summer stop, Blaine ignore it and go have fun, I'll text you tomorrow fake boyfriend." Kurt quickly let out, and deciding to just wave and find Ollie, he really needed him now.

"Summer, what the fuck was that? He was just." Kurt's explanation was immediately cut off by the girl who stood before him.

"He was once again acting like your boyfriend, and once again I can see it has caused that brain of yours to think he might mean it this time, but honey I'm sorry the guy is stupid as fuck or a total bitch but he will as always brush it off as a friendly gesture." She responded with irritation but concern for her friend. Realizing his usually vulgar friend was being sincere and catching the looking of agreement from the rest of his friend's common sense sent him back to reality.

"Your right, god I'm so." Once again he was cut off.

"Your amazing, talented, gorgeous, smart, sexy as hell fuck if you were straight I would tapped that by now, sorry Ethan." Brooke spoke for the first time that night, and Ethan only replied with a knowing smile.

"He's to into himself to actual see anyone else Kurt, the problem not you it's him." Peyton added as he wrapped his free arm around Kurt's shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze. It was times like these, with these people that Kurt realized he was loved, sure New Directions loved him but they didn't look out for him, these people did. It was as he was looking at each smiling face that he caught sexy kid from his English class staring at him with the same concern as the rest, why Kurt didn't know, they hadn't even met. It was somewhere during whatever time passed during their stare off did Ryan's voice bring him back as well as walking the sexy stranger over to Kurt.

"Hey come on everyone cheer up and get drunk, we're all friends well except you guys. Kurt this is my cousin Kendall Porter, Kendall this is Kurt." Just then Kurt caught the smile Ryan sent Kendall and the way he introduced them, it was if Kendall was already very aware of Kurt's existence, what was going on. Realizing he hadn't greeted Kendall, he quickly put on his best smile and shook his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I believe we have English together." The greeting came with ease the electricity that went soaring through their hands as they came together is what caused him to jump in surprise, this wasn't any shock no this was a pull, he knew the difference and once again realizing he went into his own world he returned with Kendall's eyes smiling back at him.

"I can honestly say the pleasure is all mine, I knew who you were, even though we haven't spoken. Everyone at Dalton knows about the amazing Kurt Hummel." Kendall said with a small blush that made him look positively adorable.

"Oh stop it, I'm can't be that well known already." Kurt replied as a blush of his own began to form.

"Fabulous people don't tend to stay hidden for long Kurt, remember that" Kurt didn't know if it was his word's or the total sincerity in Kendall's voice and eyes that surprised Kurt for a second time that evening, _**wow a total of three minutes with this guy and he's got me believing I'm a god. Not a bad feeling.**_ – Kurt's thoughts announced causing him to laugh out loud and catch everyone off guard.

"Wow sorry I wasn't laughing at you." He replied quickly

"I didn't think you were, hey I need some air, want to come outside with me?" Chandker's question for some unknown reason caused the whole group to whoop in holler in encouragement _**weird drunks, that what you guys are.**_ Another thought came to Kurt as he followed Kendall out to the backyard, which to his surprise was totally free of drunks.

"So Kurt, I have a confession to make and I don't know if it's the booze, my cousin and our crazy friend's encouragement, or well the booze again but I have been meaning to ask you this for two months now, and didn't have the courage but hey liquid courage right? God don't hold that against me if you say yes I just."

"Kendall!" Kurt stopped his rambling with a soft hand to his mouth. "Ask your question." He said with an amused smile.

"Ok, and just so you know if the answer is no we can still be friends, I mean I hope." Once again he was cut off "Ask the question." Kurt said again laughing.

"Ok here it goes, do you want to go out with me sometime? I mean like on a date?" Kendall asked clearly nervous, and wow three for three this kid was going for at surprising Kurt. Kurt's brain momentarily short circuited, this guy, this hot, funny guy who he was deprived of knowing during the two months they sat in a classroom together had in all of one hour, worked his way into Kurt's heart and how now asked him on a date. All of it was surprising, but was surprising him more was how little he thought of Blaine. _God, what do I say? I love Blaine, and he may love me, but if he doesn't, I don't know this to much I have to talk to Blaine._

"Listen don't take this as a no but I have to clear something up for myself first before I can agree, is that ok?" Kurt was expecting hurt or anger from Kendall instead he got understanding.

"Of course, look give me your phone, this is my number text me when you know." He said quickly typing his number in and giving Kurt a friendly wave as he walked off, not knowing it was in search of Blaine. Rushing through the house Kurt was irritated he couldn't find Blaine anywhere. "Kurt, who you looking for so urgently man?" Thad a fellow warbler asked as Kurt passed him. "Blaine have you seen him?" Thad's face immediately went from amused to uncomfortable in five seconds. "Yeah he went upstairs, but Kurt." Thad's rambling was shook off as he ran upstairs, thinking Blaine was in the game room, yet when he reached it no Blaine. He was about to turn around and head down another hallway when a bedroom door opened up, and to his horror and heartbreak Blaine his ex came stumbling out with satisfied smiled and wrinkled clothes, the room they were in reeked of sex. It wasn't until Ollie left Blaine at the door to head home that Kurt let his presence be known.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" He screamed causing Blaine to jump in alarm and turn toward's him. As he did he was met with a sight he never wanted to see, Kurt's eyes where desperately holding in tear's and he breathing heavily. He was devastated, and Blaine instantly knew why.

"Kurt, we were just." He tried to explain but Kurt's again cut him off.

"I just had all the evidence of what you were just doing slapped in my life, don't feel the need to share the details." Kurt said with anger but it came out as a broken sob. "Jesus, I'm so stupid I actually thought you cared, that you liked me."

"Kurt, I do care, you know I do." Blaine insisted as he took a step forward but stopped when Kurt held his hand out and took several back.

"Don't even try and do the thing where you turn it into me making all your little friendly gestures to mean something more up in my head! That's bullshit Blaine!" The taller boy choked out. Blaine was about to speak again but Kurt didn't want to hear it.

"You hold my hand, everyday, all fucking day. You text me every minute I'm not with telling me how I make everything better, you fucking kiss me and pretend to be a boyfriend, you do all that yet you can't actually be my boyfriend." He continued with anger and hurt in his voice.

"Kurt."

"I'm done Blaine, you know what this was actually good, cause I came to define the relationship, and you just did. Thank you so much, please just go back to Dalton I can't talk to you tonight." Kurt let out before running down the stairs and heading straight for his friends. As he watched the best friend he ever had run away from him, his heart broke, cause he had taken the most beautiful person in the world and once again broken not only him, but quite possibly their friendship in the process.

AN: OK so that is CH.1! You love, CH.2-6 will be up between tonight and Sunday. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! Oh here is a preview for next chapter.

**CH.2: I NEED SPACE**

Blaine gets a cold greeting from Peyton when he shows up at his and Kurt's dorm

Kurt spends time with the girls

Kurt agrees to the date with Kendall and has an amazing time

Kurt and Kendall return to find Blaine waiting for Kurt

Kurt tells Blaine he needs space from him

Seeing Kendall with Kurt opens Blaine's eyes


	2. Chapter 2

X AN: Hey guys, well I was very happy to see 3 reviews already up for this fic, glad you took my plea seriously lol. No it all seriousness I am not trying to be a bitch, it's just with no reviews I just assume the story is a dud and not worth furthering interest in. So again you like please review, reviews are what keep the updates going, and today you get not just this chapter but chapters 3 & 4 as well. Also I will be posting the first chapter of Near To You're my Kurbastian fic, sometime tomorrow or Sunday. **OH I MADE A CH LENGTH DECISION ON THIS FIC, AND **_**NEAR TO YOU **_**WHICH IS LISTED OF MY MAIN PROFILE PAGE**_**: HOPE YOU ENJOY CH'S 2, 3 & 4!**_** PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CAST OF ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:**

**SUMMER DELLACOURT (NIKKI BLONSKY) – Kurt's friend at Crawford County Day Academy, girlfriend of PEYTON MATTHEWS.**

**PEYTON MATTHEWS (STEVEN R. MCQUEEN) – Kurt's roommate/Summer's boyfriend.**

**ELLE PEEKE (EMMA STONE) – Summer's roommate/Kurt's friend/Girlfriend of RYAN MOSS.**

**BROOKE HATHAWAY (MISCHA BARTON) – Attends CCDA, friends with Kurt and Girls, girlfriend of ETHAN NOLAND.**

**ETHAN NOLAND (ADAM BRODY) – Boyfriend of Brooke Hathaway.**

**RYAN MOSS (ANDREW GARFIELD) – Elle's boyfriend/Warbler/Cousin of KENDALL PORTER.**

**KENDALL PORTER (TAYLOR LAUTNER) – Warbler/Ryan's Cousin/Love interest for Kurt.**

**COURTNEY COOPER (LEIGHTON MEESTER) – Kurt's friend/friend's with other CCDA girls/Girlfriend of MERCER WELLS.**

**MERCER WELLS (PENN BADGELY) – Courtney's boyfriend, best friend of KENDALL PORTER.**

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW MAYBE A COUPLE MORE ADD ON'S LATER.**

**ALSO TEXTS BETWEEN PEOPLE ARE SHOWN IN THIS FORM:**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**KURT: SOMETHING, SOMETHING SOMETHING**

**KENDALL: SOMETHING SOMETHING, SOMETHING.**

**DISTANCE HAS OPENED MY EYES: (CH.2: I Need Space)**

_Please be here. _Blaine thought as he reached Kurt and Peyton's dorm and began knocking furiously at the door, hoping that this didn't seem rude but eager. His knocking however only lasted five knocks before the door was yanked open by not Kurt, but a very pissed off Peyton. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Peyton demanded as he leaned against the door frame, blocking Blaine's view of the rest of the room.

"Is Kurt in there?" Blaine asked nervously Peyton's death stare not going unnoticed by the smaller warbler. "No, he's not and even if he was, what makes you think he would want to talk to you?" Peyton asked taking in Blaine's appearance. God this kid was a pretentious dick, thinking he could string his roommate and best friend along for months, then go and fuck his whore ex and expect Kurt to still be his best friend. Blaine was talking, Peyton could see the fucker's mouth moving but the anger inside kept the volume muted, he wanted to punch him, he really did but at the same time he knew Kurt wouldn't approve and currently whatever gave Kurt any peace was what was most important. This didn't mean he had to sit there and listen to Blaine's bullshit.

"Look he's still at Summer's house with the girls and probably will be most of the day, but hey if you get bored of waiting for him I'm sure Ollie's around somewhere." Peyton spat out and it was that comment that caused Blaine to go from calm to annoyed himself. "Listen Peyton, I get that he's your roommate and friend but what happened last night is between me and Kurt, so you can drop the attitude." Blaine snarled, it was as he was shoved into the wall across from the dorm that he realized mouthing off to Peyton Matthews was a mistake.

"You made it my fucking business when you broke his heart, don't act so oblivious with Blaine, you knew you were stringing him along, you knew he was in love with and fucker with eyes could see it. Instead of doing the right thing and making it clear that you had not interest you did the opposite and did everything that would encourage him to think he had a shot, I should punch you right now but I won't cause even though you shattered his heart he still wouldn't want you in any pain. That being said I'll let you walk away this time, you won't be so lucky the next." With that Peyton released Blaine, went back to lock his dorm and walked down the hall. As he made his way to Mercer's dorm he quickly sent a text to Kendall.

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**PEYTON: Hey Kurt's still at Summer's, but Blaine showed up wanting to talk, which means manipulate Kurt into thinking everything was in his head. Summer said they'll be done in an hour, can you go by there and see if he'll hang out with you today? Just keep him away from Dalton. **

**KENDALL: Sure thing.**

Meanwhile, Kurt was currently sitting in a lawn chair and trying to tan his pale skin, while the girls kept comforting him about last night's events. "I told you he was a dick." Summer said as she passed a bottle of tanning lotion to Brooke.

"Yeah, yeah Sum, we know you warned me. I should've listened." Kurt replied tiredly, honestly though she was right, they were all right about Blaine and had he known then what he did now he wouldn't of wasted his time. "So what are you going to do?" Courtney asked as she turned over letting the sun's rays begin to take care of her back.

"About Blaine? Well I think it's obvious I can't depend on him anymore, which means I need to distance myself from him. It just hurts to much being around him, and all he will try and do is convince me I made everything he did up in my head." He responded.

"Thank god! " Summer squealed with excitement. "Summer for god sake's be a little more sympathetic!" Brooke chastised as she swatted Summer's arm and frowned at her friend in disapproval. "Please, Kurt you know I love and am so sorry this happened, but I am also thrilled you are willing to finally move on from Blaine." Summer said as she took her sunglasses off and met Kurt's eyes hoping he could hear the sincerity in her words.

"I know Summer." Kurt said as he hugged her.

"So about moving on, any chance you'd be willing to do that with a certain cousin of my boyfriend?" Elle asked hope and excitement evident in her voice.

Laughing as he noticed the question caused all the girl's to look up and give him their full attention he quickly took out his phone and revealed Kendall's name in his contacts. "Yes." His response was met by squeals of girlish excitement and large group hug. "Okay guys give me some room, actually I was about to call him and see if he wanted to hang out today." Kurt said noticing the large grins he got, he quickly brought his finger up to shush them as he press call and waited for Kendall to pick up.

He didn't have to wait long, after the second ring he could hear the line being picked up. "Hello?" Kendall voice came through Kurt's speaker, and the voice alone made Kurt a little nervous. "Hey Kendall, it's Kurt." He said and just as quickly as doubt that this guy seriously liked him entered his mind, Kendall's voice sent it rushing away.

"Well hello you, I was actually just thinking about you." Kendall replied. The laughter that followed the response made Kurt instantly at ease though he did realize he had an audience. Quickly getting up and walking away from his friends he made his way to the Kitchen. "Really? What were you thinking about that I came into your mind?" Kurt asked with a teasing tone, hope his flirting skills were up to date, though he never tested them on anyone over then Blaine. Kendall laughed and Kurt swore if he could see him the other boy might be blushing, or that is what Kurt imagined he was doing.

"I was actually that you had made a decision on whether or not we are going on that date." Kendall replied with an amused tone. "Today's your lucky day, I have and I would love to go on a date with you." Kurt responded blushing even more than he had before, thankful that the other boy couldn't see him. _I am going to have to get the blushing thing under control when I'm around him. _He thought, smiling as he looked at the outfit he had chosen to bring to Summer's last night and was thrilled to find it date appropriate. "Really? That's great! I mean yeah, that's cool." Kendall tried to cover up his excitement which only made Kurt than more excited to go out with him. Not only because Kendall was gorgeous and fun, but he was just as equally nervous and excited to hang out with Kurt. It was so different then everything he had experienced with Blaine, which was nothing but disappointment and heart break. No this wasn't anything like that, this was exciting, this was thrilling, and it left Kurt wanting more.

"Kurt, you still there?" Kendall's voice brought the boy out of his own thoughts, and quickly back to reality. "Oh yeah I'm here, sorry got a little distracted." He replied as he set the clothes down and quickly looked at the clock. It was 3:30 PM and he was leaving Summer's in half an hour, plenty of time for a shower.

"Hey so I hate to rush this, but can we maybe do this date today? It's okay if you would rather wait and have some time to plan, I'm just really looking forward to it." Kurt said as he turned the shower on and began undressing, praying to god he wasn't left alone on a Sunday evening, hanging out in his dorm at Dalton. No doing would only ensure that at some point he would either run into Blaine, or the boy would track him down and gave him the same bullshit excuses he had given before.

"Of course we go out tonight, I was actually just planning on taking you to that new Italian restaurant that just opened up. Is that ok?" Kendall asked. The new Italian restaurant ah yes the fancy one, looking again at his outfit he again was pleased to find that it would pass for a fancy restaurant. "That sounds great, listen I am going to hop in the shower, but I should be out of here in half an hour." Kurt said quickly discarding his clothes as he walked to the shower.

"Okay you want to meet at Dalton in about forty-five minutes and then I'll drive us to the restaurant?" Kendall asked, thinking it over Kurt decided if he just met Kendall in the parking there would be less chance of a Blaine run-in. "That's fine but can we meet in the parking lot?" Kurt asked hoping he didn't come off as to demanding or weird. "That sounds perfect see you then Kurt." Kendall replied and after a quick goodbye Kurt was hoping in the shower with excitement and hope of what tonight would bring.

Five hours, that's how long it had been since the boy's had met and driven to the restaurant. Five amazing hours, the best five hours Kurt had spent with anyone and as he recognized the entrance to Dalton he was disappointed that night was ending. Yet this night had gone so amazingly well, that he was positive there would be more. That is, if Kendall had just a good as time as he did. Turning to face the other boy the smile that was displayed on his face was a clear indicator that he had, and if not then the boy's joint hands was another. It was as Kendall finally parked the car that Kurt relived the past five hours. Just as planned they had gone to the restaurant arriving at around five, and instantly being sat. They quickly formed easy conversation with each other, both sharing information about their families and past experiences. Kurt learned that Kendall had two sisters, Michaela and Lindsey and three brothers, Asher, Leo and Tyler. His mother and father Jessica and Henry where hot shot lawyers, who represented a lot of civil rights groups. Needless to say, Kendall was lucky in having a family that supported him when he came out. The conversation continued with stories of New Directions and Kendall's old friends, and went on and on from there both boys never tiring of learning something new about the other. When dinner had finished Kendall invited Kurt to a movie that he eagerly agreed to, as the movie began and continued through the duration both boys snuck looks at the other, and to Kurt's surprise Kendall actually reached out and linked their hands half way through and that's how it stayed through the length of the movie. They then walked around for awhile and talked some more, and then finally it was time to return to Dalton.

"Kurt, you coming?" Kendall asked reaching out to help Kurt out of the door. Blushing at his space out Kurt then smiled and eagerly accepted the hand that was offered to him. They then began to walk to Kurt's dorm, when they were almost there Kurt turned to Kendall. "I had an amazing time." He said giving the brightest smile to his face, one that was instantly mirrored by one on Kendall's face. "So did I, let's hope the second date is just as good, yeah?" The question made Kurt's heart melt "I have a feeling it will." He replied letting himself to feel completely happy, and yet the feeling left him the minute they turned the corner to his dorm and he was met with the sight before him. Sitting outside his and Peyton's dorm was none other than Blaine looking completely lost, staring off into space this only lasted till the sound of the boy's footsteps sent back to reality, and quickly turning to face Kurt. _Fuck! What is he doing here? Of course he's here I had a great night now he has to ruin it. _Kurt's thoughts bitterly told him. Sending Kendall an apologetic look the other boy only squeezed Kurt's hand and walked till they got to Blaine who stood and stared in shock at the linked hands.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt demanded not hiding his annoyance, this caused the smaller boy to flinch.

"I needed to see you, I think we need to discuss last night." Blaine replied not bothering to address Kendall. Kurt was about to tell him off when he decided that there was no time like the present to tell Blaine exactly where they stood. Sighing loudly, he quickly turned to Kendall who gave him a look of sympathy. "Kendall, tonight was so amazing and I wish we could continue this but I have to do something right now. Please don't be mad." Kurt begged and instead of getting yelled at and told to fuck off, Kendall did something that shocked both Kurt and Blaine he leaned in and gave Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips, then pulled away smiling.

"No problem babe, do what you have to do. Text me when your done." Kendall said and with that he let Kurt and Blaine alone in the hall, one of them was left with a huge smile on their face. It wasn't until Kendall was completely out of view that Kurt turned to Blaine. "So what is there to discuss?" Kurt asked anger returning.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Blaine asked, it was the question alone, the fact that Blaine still thought he had some claim to Kurt to send the other boy's anger into dangerous territory. "It none of your fucking business what's going on between us, and you know what Blaine I don't need another night of your bullshit excuses, which usually entail me making up everything in my head." Kurt let out, catching Blaine off guard and hurt from what Kurt read from his expression.

"Kurt, come on. We've been over this before." Blaine was instantly cut off "Yeah we have but I'm done with it, your partially right in the fact that I relied on you for everything, and that wasn't right. You don't have to worry about that anymore though Blaine. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Kurt said with determination to get the rest out, all of which Blaine knew he didn't want to hear.

"What are you talking about? I'm still your friend, we will still spend time together." Blaine said confusion written all over his face. "No Blaine, we won't be. I'm sorry but it hurts to much to be around you right now. I think it is best if we spend a lot less time together for awhile." Kurt said sending the other boy's confusion to turn to horror and then desperation.

"Kurt, you can't mean that!" Blaine yelled and then tried to bring the other boy in his arms only to have Kurt back away with pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry Blaine I do. It's what I need, I'm not saying this is forever just for right now. Please just give me that." Kurt said and without waiting for a response entered his dorm and closed the door, leaving Blaine in the hallway staring in horror at the fact that he had just lost his best friend.

AN: OKAY SO THAT'S CHAPTER 2, PLEASE REVIEW – CHAPTERS 3 & 4 WILL BE UP BY TOMORROW AT NOON. PREVIEW OF CH.3 BELOW!

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:

**CH.3: MOVING FORWARD, NOT LOOKING BACK**

Kurt is asked to duet with Blaine at an upcoming dance by the Warblers

Kurt asks for time to consider doing the duet

Wes and David get Blaine to confess what has changed between him and Kurt

Blaine demands to know what Kendall wants with Kurt

Kurt talks the pro's and con's of working with Blaine so soon with the guys

Kendall asks Kurt to the dance


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys, first I want to apologize for not keeping to my word of have chapters 3 & 4 up last weekend with I posted chapter 2. **My mom actually had a heart attack and I had to go to the hospital, luckily she made it through the surgery but has to be on bed rest for the next month so posting maybe slower than what I had hoped, but stay with me your reviews are amazing. My plan is to have chapter's 3-14 up by next Sunday. You will be meeting Kendall's family in about chapter 9 or 10, they will casted as soon as I find the perfect actor's I want to play them, but Rachel Bilson will probably be playing either Michaela or Lindsey. Also Ollie, Blaine's hook up from the first chapter maybe coming back so I have to find an actor for him as well. Anyway here is chapter 3, please REVIEW! Oh also this is the chapter Blaine realizes he is in love with Kurt. However I don't plan a confession to Kurt until chapter 16 or 17, sorry guys but I am still trying to decide if this will end Klaine or Kurt/OC, that's why the long wait till the confession. ALSO I HAVE CHANGED THE FIC CHAPTER LENGTH TO A TOTAL OF 30-35 CHAPTERS, WANT ENOUGH CHAPTERS FOR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT FROM ALL MY OC'S! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! BLAINE WILL REALIZE HIS FEELINGS FOR KURT IN CHAPTER 4. **

ALSO I HAVE THREE MORE FIC IDEAS THAT I WILL BEGIN TO WORK ON WHEN I HAVE AT LEAST THE FIRST TEN CHAPTERS OF THIS FIC UP, THE IDEAS ARE ON MY MAIN PAGE.

**CAST OF ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:**

**SUMMER DELLACOURT (NIKKI BLONSKY) – Kurt's friend at Crawford County Day Academy, girlfriend of PEYTON MATTHEWS.**

**PEYTON MATTHEWS (STEVEN R. MCQUEEN) – Kurt's roommate/Summer's boyfriend.**

**ELLE PEEKE (EMMA STONE) – Summer's roommate/Kurt's friend/Girlfriend of RYAN MOSS.**

**BROOKE HATHAWAY (MISCHA BARTON) – Attends CCDA, friends with Kurt and Girls, girlfriend of ETHAN NOLAND.**

**ETHAN NOLAND (ADAM BRODY) – Boyfriend of Brooke Hathaway.**

**RYAN MOSS (ANDREW GARFIELD) – Elle's boyfriend/Warbler/Cousin of KENDALL PORTER.**

**KENDALL PORTER (TAYLOR LAUTNER) – Warbler/Ryan's Cousin/Love interest for Kurt.**

**COURTNEY COOPER (LEIGHTON MEESTER) – Kurt's friend/friend's with other CCDA girls/Girlfriend of MERCER WELLS.**

**MERCER WELLS (PENN BADGELY) – Courtney's boyfriend, best friend of KENDALL PORTER./Warbler.**

**DISTANCE HAS OPENED MY EYES: (CH.3: MOVING FORWARD, NOT LOOKING BACK)**

"Well this isn't awkward." Ryan whispered to Kurt as he kept looking at Blaine who sat across from them and wouldn't take his eyes off Kurt. It was like he thought if they made eye contact all would be forgiven and go back to how Blaine wanted it, unfortunately for lead warbler Kurt fully intended to keep his distance from him. However this didn't stop him from feeling completely uncomfortable having eyes on him especially when they had been on him since Kurt entered the Warbler common room with Ryan and Mercer by his side. "How many more minutes till we are out of here?" Kurt whispered to Mercer who sat on his other side and kept giving updates on when the three could get the hell out of there.

"Ten more minutes buddy, just keep those eyes on the council." As soon as Mercer spoke Wes was banging his gavel bringing order back to the room. "Ok guys as you know the Dalton/Crawford formal is next weekend, this being said we have been asked to perform five songs." Wes announced with a huge grin, which was meet with some enthusiastic cheers from the room. Banging his gavel once more the room was instantly silenced. "Now as I was saying, I have decided to make three of the songs group numbers, one a duet, and one a solo." This caught Ryan's attention.

"I wonder who the solo will go to?" He asked with fake curiosity the whole room knew who would get the solo. "Well I thought." Wes started "Wes, save it we all know it's going to the golden boy Blaine Anderson, what a surprise." Mercer said with annoyance, seriously? Who else would get a solo?

"If someone else wants to try out for it." Blaine began but when he caught Kurt rolling his eyes he instantly shut up, to stunned by his best friend's actions to continue. It wasn't until Wes was calling Blaine's name rather loudly that he was brought out of his daze. "I'm sorry what?"

"I was saying you're doing the solo we don't have time to train anyone else, however as for the duet, since they were such a hit in the past we are giving that to Blaine and Kurt." Those words caused the room to stop. Kurt was completely frozen, he didn't believe it, after fighting for months for anything other than back ground the council chooses the worst possible time to give him a significant role. What the hell was he suppose to do? "Kurt, hey come back to us dude." Mercer's voice echoed in his ears but it wasn't until Ryan shook him that he finally returned.

"So that's decided this meeting is over so."

"Wait!" Kurt yelled jumping to his feet and bringing the attention to him.

"Yes Warbler Kurt?" Thad asked

"The duet, you see."

"No need to thank us Kurt, you've earned it." Wes replied with a genuine smile

"That's the thing though, I'm not sure if I want to do it." He replied as he looked to the ground, to afraid to meet the eyes of anyone in the room, especially Blaine.

"I'm sorry, you not sure? Why not?" David asked

"I'm just not sure if I am up to it, emotionally that is." Kurt answered finally looking onto the confused faces of the council. "What do you mean? Has something happened at home?" Honest concern was laced with Thad's words but Kurt shook it off.

"No it's not that, look I'm not saying I won't do it, but can I think it over tonight and give you an answer tomorrow?"

When it became obvious that Kurt wasn't going to share what it was that would make him not want to perform Wes sighed with defeat. "Ok Kurt, think it over tonight but we need an answer by noon tomorrow."

"Thank you that's all I ask."

"Ok if Kurt doesn't perform we will hold auditions that concludes today's meeting. Everyone can go except Blaine, David and I need to talk to you." With that the everyone left the room Kurt moved quickly with Mercer and Ryan on both sides shielding him from any Blaine encounters. Once everyone was gone except the three friends Wes quickly closed the doors and turned to Blaine, determination written all over his face.

"What has happened between you and Kurt?" He demanded as he sat down next to Blaine, David occupied the other half of the couch.

"Guys really, nothing."

"Don't give us that bullshit Blaine, something happened, you've walked to class alone everyday this week, Kurt has eaten lunch everyday with Kendall Porter and his other friends everyday this week, and now the two of you are sitting across from each other, one of you very determined not to make eye contact with the other. WHAT HAPPENED BLAINE?"

As Blaine took everything Wes said in, looked between both of his other best friends and knew they wouldn't let him leave without an answer. Sighing loudly Blaine sunk into the couch and decided if he would tell someone it would be them.

"I messed everything up, he's told me last night he wants distance from me. That it's to painful to be around me." Blaine let out while trying to fight off the tears that were threatening to spill.

"That doesn't tell us how it got to this point." David commented

"Fine, we went to Summer's party this weekend and I knew he would be drinking and it worried me."

"Worried you how? He was staying there that night."

"Yeah he was, but that wouldn't stop some creep from trying to take advantage of him. So I decided that I would act like he was taken, that I was his boyfriend."

"Oh Blaine you didn't!" Wes shrieked looking truly horrified "He's been in love with since day one, there's no way you didn't know that." Wes continued

"Well apparently I'm an idiot and didn't see it." Blaine yelled at Wes, anger at everyone else knowing and not telling him, anger at himself for being to blind to see it.

"Hey we aren't the enemy." David said trying to calm his distressed friend down who had started pacing the room. "I know that David, I'm sorry I just I can't fix this." He confessed finally breaking down in front of his oldest friends. "He won't let me, and I can't stand him hating me." Tears spilled freely from Blaine's eyes and within seconds he was wrapped in both of his friends arms.

"Blaine calm down, I'm sorry for freaking out on you." Wes whispered he then lifted Blaine's head so he could look him in the eye. "What's done is done, and I know you don't want to hear it but I think that you have to give Kurt what he wants, it can't be about what you need right now."

"I agree with Wes, Blaine even if he agrees to do the duet you can't try and jump back into your former friendship, cause that's gone." David said with sympathetic eyes. Minutes passed, twenty to be exact. Twenty minutes of Blaine just staring off into space, taking everything Wes and David said and everything that had happened between Kurt and him. His friends waited patiently until he came back, he continued to replay everything in his head and after replaying it for the hundredth time he realized, his friends were right. The friendship he had with Kurt was gone, even if Kurt forgave him their friendship would never be what it was, but it would be more than what he had now, and he needed that.

"Your right, fuck it's going to be hard but I have to respect his wishes." Blaine whispered, and with that he got up and headed for the doors.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room, I just need some time alone to figure out how I am going to do this, thanks for listening." With that he was out the door and heading for his dorm. He almost made when he turned a corner and crashed into someone sending the other person crashing to the floor.

"Shit I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." It wasn't until the person faced him that Blaine instantly grew annoyed.

"Oh Kendall." He said not bothering to hide his annoyance

"Yeah me, I'm sorry did I do something to you?" Kendall asked as he got back on his feet, looking at Blaine with confusion.

"It's not anything you did to me, but I want to know what you plan to do with Kurt." Blaine demanded anger laced with his words. Kendall stared at the other boy in shock for a few seconds before he returned mirrored Blaine's annoyed expression.

"Your serious right now aren't you?"

"Fucking right I'm serious, he's not something for you to play around with then dump when you get bored."

"Wow, this coming from you?" Kendall snarled clearly going from annoyed to pissed off. "I mean hey I guess you have first hand knowledge of playing what Kurt's feelings don't you?"

"Fuck you, this has nothing to do with that." Blaine bit out

"It has everything to do with that asshole, look I don't owe you a fucking thing but just so you know I like Kurt, I have since he walked into my classroom and was just Kurt. So what do I have planned for Kurt? I plan to show him a good time, show him that he is worth caring about. That someone plans to returns the feelings on him that he wasted on you. You've got a lot of nerve questioning my feelings for Kurt after what you put him through. Hey I guess one thing good came out of it, he got away from you and is going to continue to stay away from you. Now if you'll excuse me I am on my way to see Kurt." Kendall then continued down the hall that led to Kurt's dorm, not bothering to give Blaine anymore attention.

"So do you think your going to do the duet?" Mercer asked as Kurt came out of the bathroom and sat down on his bed, once again eyes were on him except this time it was four pairs of eyes instead of just one.

"I don't know." He confessed

"Kurt, I know your dead set on distancing yourself from Blaine but this is huge you've wanted this for so long." Peyton said joining him on Kurt's bed, this wasn't anything new truth be told Peyton's bed sucked and he completely comfortable with sharing a bed with Kurt so they often did.

"I know Peyton, but if I do it he will just think I have decided to forgive him."

"Fuck what he thinks, you go in there and tell him your doing this for you, not him." Ryan chimed in

"Seriously Kurt there are more pro's than cons." Ethan concluded

Sitting up Kurt looked at his friends in the eye. "So you guys think I should do it?" He asked the answer he got didn't come from anyone in front of him but behind him.

"I know you should do it, it would make the dance a whole lot better."

Spinning around Kurt's eyes landed on a smiling Kendall who was casually leaning against his open dorm room door.

"You think that?" The question only led Kendall to walk across the room and give Kurt another kiss, only this time it lasted long enough for Kurt to respond, which he did. As their lips worked together both minds were blown at the sensation of fireworks. What was more amazing to Kurt was that this feeling wasn't coming from Blaine's lips, but Kendall's and he wanted more.

"Okay guys, break it up shit!" Ryan hollered that was soon followed by a room of laughter

"Well that nice, and I would love to continue it on another time but I came here for another reason." Kendall said with the biggest grin on his face. Returning the smile Kurt allowed Kendall to wrap him in his arms and leaned into his body.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I know I'm doing this wrong, I'm suppose to send you on a scavenger hunt or write it on an overpass but time's run out. So Kurt Hummel would you please except the shit proposal to go to the formal with me?" Kendall asked giving Kurt puppy dog eyes and a cute little pout to match. He didn't even need to think it over.

"Of course."

AN: ALRIGHT SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 3. Chapters 4 and 5 should be up by Sunday. Please remember to review!


End file.
